


Flamingos

by Naemi



Category: Boston Legal
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: “I can't sing. Can you sing? I can't.”





	Flamingos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDragon/gifts).



“Now this is disturbingly fitting,” Alan mutters, both surprised and mildly alarmed. Of all firms in all the world, Crane, Poole & Schmidt would be the one to combine costumes and karaoke, as well as kindly coerce their employees into participating in both.

“Huh.” Denny looks as if he's unsure whether to run away screaming or run up onto the stage. “I can't sing. Can you sing? I can't.”

“No.” Alan sighs. “But Shirley made it clear we have to. How about 'Flamingo?'”

“Flamingo?”

“Duke Ellington?”

“Pah. Jazz is for communists.”

“But Flamingos, my friend, are love.”

“I drink to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> request: Alan and Denny—any kind of shenanigans.  
> prompt: karaoke  
> challenge: s.26 June Summer Mini Bingo (through fms07 Froday Madness Amnesty)  
> community: [Froday Flash Fiction Challenge](http://fffc.livejournal.com)
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](https://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
